


Feel good

by switchfault



Category: 1PUNCH (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchfault/pseuds/switchfault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing for debut was stressful. Thankfully there were ways to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate reality where Jaewon and Mino debuted with M.I.7

"You need to chill."

Mino's voice floated down to him from aboce, and Jaewon opened his eyes to find Mino staring down at him. Okay, so maybe he had been practicing for a little while too long and okay, maybe his legs had cramped up so bad he collapsed as a result, but that did not mean he needed to chill.

"I'm perfectly relaxed," he replied through clenched teeth, trying to massage the cramps back out of his legs. He didn't have time for this shit.

Mino snorted and plonked himself down on the floor in front of him and took over without a word, batting Jaewon's hands away and massaging first one leg, then the other. Hurt like hell, and Jaewon fell back against the floor, whining first because it was painful, then because Mino didn't stop. 

Eventually the pain lessened, and Jaewon dragged himself back up enough to look at Mino. Frowning at him, even, because for someone who was less than a week away from debuting, he looked entirely too calm. "I just want to make sure I've got the steps down."

"Dude, you've been practicing for hours every night, you probably know them better than anyone." Mino gave his legs another squeeze and just kind of stayed where he was. Even slumped over a little, leaned against Jaewon's legs. Either to rest, or to force Jaewon to rest. It made it a little easier to relax, though Jaewon still struggled with staying still. There was so little time left, so much he still needed to learn, he couldn't just _sit_.

The restlessness clearly didn't get past Mino, who rolled his eyes and got up before dragging Jaewon up with him. His legs twinged in protest, sent him stumbling enough to grab onto Mino for support. Ridiculously tall Mino, always there with a smile to catch anyone who stumbled. No wonder Jaewon felt like he had a lot to live up to; how could he do anything to let Mino down? "I'm not leaving, I wanna--"

"You're taking a break," Mino stated firmly, almost an admonishment, except then he turned his head enough to blow Jaewon a kiss. Kind of ruined the effect.

"But," Jaewon said, trying to protest, but he was already following Mino. Half out of habit, half because he wanted to. A little because he really did need a break. He hadn't even been able to sleep properly lately.

Mino walked them down hallways, peering into practice rooms and meeting rooms, recording booths and instrument rooms, before finally pulling Jaewon into one of the storage rooms. This one was filled with racks of old costumes and props, and Jaewon looked around curiously. Taking a break was one thing, but he didn't get what they were doing here, of all places.

At least not until Mino pushed him against the nearest wall, hands bunched in Jaewon's shirt. "Oh," he breathed, blinking up at Mino in something that wasn't quite surprise.

"You need to chill," Mino repeated, head cocked to the side, just watching Jaewon as if waiting for something. Made him look kind of dumb, and Jaewon smiled up at him.

"I'm already chill, I promise." There was probably no denying that he could be far more relaxed, however, and Jaewon hooked a hand behind Mino's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

It wasn't the first between them, but it was the first one shared in daylight, and when they weren't tipsy or playing some kind of stupid truth or dare game. Jaewon closed his eyes and savored the feel of it; Mino pressed flush against him, almost keeping him trapped, making him feel safe. The kiss just heightened that feeling. Another way for them to connect, another way to feel close. 

Mino pulled back first, snatching air and grinning openly at Jaewon before kissing him again, hungrier this time, more eagerly. As honest and straight-forward as he was with anything else. No holds barred. It didn't matter if it was rapping or dancing or eating or kissing, Mino threw his all into it with a fervor that made him almost too intense for everyone else, but perfect for Jaewon. 

He knew that he was the exact opposite. Too little confidence where Mino had too much. Too withheld where Mino was too forwards. Too quiet where Mino was too loud. Making himself small where Mino stood tall. In the beginning, Jaewon had been sure that Mino would make him pull back further, leave the spotlight to the one of them who was the most adept at handling it.

Instead, Mino dragged him out of his shell. Made him laugh when he felt down. Made talking feel easy, even in front of a camera. Made him feel more at ease with taking center stage or taking risks he normally wouldn't have. It didn't seem to make much sense, but it worked, and that was all that mattered.

It made it so easy to give himself up to this, this closeness and these emotions, letting himself fall headfirst in love instead of holding back like he normally would have. 

Jaewon moved his hands, sliding them over Mino's shoulders and down his arms before pulling his shirt up enough to push his hands underneath. Getting undressed would probably be too risky, not to mention too forward, but he wanted to feel more - more kisses, more touches, more skin, more Mino.

"Wanna make you feel good," Mino muttered against his lips, not bothering with pulling back as he tugged at Jaewon's clothes. 

A task that probably wasn't made any easier by how Jaewon dragged his nails over Mino's skin, making his breath hitch and his grasp tighten so hard Jaewon was sure he would rip fabric. "Now who needs to chill?" Jaewon drew back enough to laugh up at Mino, teasing because it was impossible not to. Sometimes it felt too heavy, the reality he found himself in, but Mino would never be a part of that heaviness. It was always easy to laugh around him.

"Tease." Mino tried to look grumpy, but it didn't last for more than a few seconds, and the way he moved his hands around to Jaewon's ass and pressed them together was a damn good payback.

Jaewon couldn't help but squirm, trying to pull back because he knew that just the few kisses and touches had affected him to an embarrassing degree, but then Mino shifted enough to grind against him, hard, and Jaewon gasped. Their height difference made it difficult to line up right, at least when standing up, but he didn't even care. Just grabbed onto Mino's shoulders and hoisted himself up a little, letting Mino push a knee between his thighs. The added friction practically made him whine, especially becaus with his feet barely touching the floor, there wasn't much he could do.

Mino solved it by grabbing him by the hips and pulling him off his feet altogether, using the wall for support. Without thinking, Jaewon wrapped his legs around Mino's wait as much as he could and braced himself on Mino's shoulders, keeping himself up. Being able to look down at Mino definitely wasn't something he was used to, and Jaewon just about had the time to enjoy it before Mino shifted again, pressing against him and oh fuck the few inches made all the difference and Jaewon tried in vain to bite back a moan. 

"Feels good," he muttered, peppering kisses across Mino's cheeks because he didn't have enough breath left to kiss him properly. Heat seemed to pool in his stomach and everywhere Mino touched him, sparks shooting through him whenever Mino's hands grabbed him harder. 

As good as it felt, it still wasn't enough. Not quite what he wanted. Jaewon struggled until Mino let him down onto the floor again, glad to be all but trapped because otherwise he would have stumbled. "Why did you," Mino started, but didn't get any further before Jaewon unzipped his jeans and all but shoved a hand inside. 

If he hadn't been so worked up, he might not have dared. Or maybe he would have, just because it was Mino. As it was, Mino groaned and his hips snapped into it when Jaewon curled a hand around his cock, a little harder than he had intended and Mino leaned down and bit his shoulder. A string of steadily incomprehensible curses followed the bite, and even if Jaewon wasn't too sure about what he was doing, he figured it out pretty quickly, jerking Mino off in shallow strokes because he didn't have enough room to move more. 

"Wonnie." Mino's voice was little more than a low rasp, and the nickname almost made Jaewon whine. Mino only used it when they were alone, like something special, and it made him want to give Mino everything, here, now, always, forever. He tiptoed up anough to nose at Mino's jaw, kissing his neck, nipping at his ear and laughing breathlessly over how Mino shuddered against him. 

It would have been enough, seeing Mino like this. But Mino never did anything in half measures and moments later his hand was in Jaewon's pants, fumbling for a second before his hand wrapped around Jaewon's dick, wasting no time in stroking him, his pace mirroring and matching Jaewon's. When Jaewon sped up a little, Mino did the same. When Mino paused for a moment and thumbed the head, Jaewon did the same. 

For a little while, nothing existed. Nothing aside from getting each other off as quickly as possible, chasing each other to the edge and beyond. Jaewon gave in first, unable to hold back when he had Mino's hands on him. He threw his head back against the wall as he came, keeping his eyes open, meeting Mino's gaze, wanting to remember this forever. 

Especially when Mino followed seconds later, making even more of a mess out of them both, and fuck, Jaewon swore he had never seen anyone so breathtaking.

Figuratively and literally.

He was still gasping for air when he pulled Mino to him again, damn near smashing their mouths together. Who cared about getting his breath back to normal when he could be kissing Mino instead. 

After they had cleaned themselves up - Jaewon did most of the cleaning while Mino stood there grinning - Jaewon's legs ached even more than they had done before and his lips felt sore, but none of it mattered. Not when Mino laughed, almost shyly for once, and held his hand as they walked back to the dance practice room.

 

Later, back in the dorm, Mino tumbled into Jaewon's bed, taking up the majority of the space and snoring against his shoulder, but Jaewon just smiled and let him. He finally felt relaxed.


End file.
